Percy Jackson and the 39 Clues Part 3
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Last Part! R&R Please!
1. Fakers!

Chapter 1

*A/N: it's weird typing that again. *Sigh* Part 1 was easier. Alright, here we go. And, Mixandmingle, what?

The car ride was long and boring. It was awkward. Dan kept talking about ninjas, Leo was... Leo, Amy was calling Dan a dweeb, and Ryder was thinking about everything: how she left those Cahill's alone in her house, how Leo was sitting next to her so close she could put her head on his shoulder, and how this guy drove like a speed demon.

Demon...

"Stop the car!" Ryder yelled.

Marshal slammed on the breaks. Dan flew out of his seat and Ryder jerked forward. Leo grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back. Marshal spun around.

"What's wrong?" Marshal snapped.

Ryder threw herself at the door and began pulling at the handle. It was locked.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"He's not a Madrigal!" Ryder said. "He's working with Gaea!"

Nico got out and yanked open the door. Ryder fell on the street, but Nico kicked her in her ribs. She grabbed her side and rolled over. Leo lunged out at Nico and tackled him. He began punching him in the face. Nico pulled his legs up and kicked Leo so hard he flew off of Nico and into the side of the Limo.

Marshal grabbed Ryder and threw her into the Limo. He slammed the door shut and grabbed Leo by the throat. He lifted him above his head. Ryder opened the door and kicked Marshal in the soft spot.

Marshal dropped Leo and felling to the ground, whimpering like a baby. Nico jumped up and grabbed Ryder. He threw her in the car with so much force, she was unconscious as she slammed into the side.

"LEO!" Amy yelled. "RUN!"

He didn't want to leave Ryder. The sight of her unconscious in the floor of the limo scared him. Do it for her, his dad's Irish accented voice said. It's the only way to save her.

Leo, with one last glance, ran back towards Ryder's house. Nico started to run after him, but soon stopped and went back to check on Marshal.

But Nico's missing, Leo thought. How could he... Gaea!

He ran faster and soon, he was out of breath. Note to self: spend more time in the Arena instead of the forge.

He slowed to a walk and soon, he was outside of Ryder's house. He opened the door and walked in, panting like a dog.

"Leo?" Jason said. "What are you doing here? I thought you went with Marshal."

Leo held up his finger has he was leaned over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Marshal... wasn't a Madrigal."

"Excuse me?" Ian asked.

"He... worked for Gaea," Leo panted. "Ryder figured it out. Nico wasn't Nico, if you know what I mean."

"What are you talking about, Leo?" Hazel said. "He's - he's missing!"

"It was one of Gaea's minions disguised as him."

"Then where's Ryder, Amy, and Dan?" Sinead asked.

Leo looked at her and immediately, Piper knew.

"Leo?" Piper said. "Where are they?"

"I tried," Leo said sadly.

"Are they ok?" Jonah asked.

Leo eyes saddened. "Gaea has them. No, they're not ok."

Ian grew furious. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM?"

Leo stood up straight and got right in Ian's face. "I did the best I could, Brity. You weren't there to help, now were you?"

Ian was a few inches taller than Leo, and Jason knew Leo would regret this if he didn't do anything. Jason pulled Leo back, looking at Ian.

"Leo, just back off. You wouldn't want to hurt the mortal now."

Ian lunged at Jason, but Jason shoved Leo one way and jumped the other way. Ian slammed into the wall, and crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

"Now look what you idiots did!" Sinead said, helping Ian up.

"Us?" Piper said, helping Jason up. "You guys are the ones who are attacking people! We're just protecting ourselves!"

"More like dodging every blow!" Hamilton scoffed.

"Ryder knocked Samantha out!"

"It's Sinead," Sinead growled.

"I know, I just don't like you."

"Can we get out of here?" Hamilton asked, picking Ian up.

"No, you can't," a ruff voice said

Everyone turned around to see a buff biker man. He had dark military crew cut hair and dark sunglasses. A Harley with flames on the sides was parked in the middle of the living room floor. He had scars on his face like he'd been in a lot of fights.

"Hey Dad," Frank said. Ares nodded.

"You two know each other?" Jonah said, a little nervous

"He's my dad," Frank said. "Are you deaf?"

Jonah blushed.

"Athena, my idiotic smart sister, sent me here to give a message," Ares said. "She said that when the was comes, Cahill's and demigods will have to work together."

"What war?" Ian asked.

"The war to get your "friend" back." Ares smirked.

Ian's face went white. "W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-t-t-talking ab-b-b-bout?"

"So you've picked up her stutter, huh?" Ares chuckled. "Hey Leo."

Leo looked up.

"Good work. She wouldn't have made it if you would've stayed."


	2. The Heart of It All

**Chapter 2**

As the limo pulled up to the cave, Ryder was still unconscious, Dan had a headache, and Amy was scared. What if… don't think about it.

The boy and Marshal opened the door. Except the boy was now Leo. He carried Ryder with one arm under her knees and one arm behind her back. Her head just hanging there. He hit it on the rock and laughed.

That was not Leo. Or at least, that's what Amy hoped. Marshal grabbed Amy's arm, stuck a syringe in it faster than should be legal, and squirted something in her. Her vision began getting blurry, but before she passed out, she saw Marshal morph into Ian.

"Good night, love," Ian's voice said. She passed out.

* * *

><p>Ian (or Prometheus) grabbed Dan and gave him the shot too. Dan passed out immediately. Ian grabbed Dan like Leo (or Hyperion) grabbed Ryder. Ryder stirred and opened one eye. Hyperion played the part perfect.<p>

"It's alright, Ryder," Leo said. "Go back to sleep."

She smiled and dosed back off. She put her hands around his neck and he put his arm to support her head.

"What?" he whispered. "Gaea wants her alive; not with her head knocked off!"

Another minion of Gaea (aka Morpheus) walked out and grabbed Dan. "Gods, he's heavy!"

They carried them in the cave to Gaea underground. She was asleep, but she was stirring.

_Good, _she said. _Put them on the stone tables. I shall handle the rest. _

They laid them on the tables and walked back towards the wall. She levitated them where it was like they were laying perfectly on their backs except their hair was falling below them. Gaea laughed.

_Once they're ready, one of them will be my host. I cannot come out in this body, but I can go into their body! _

"Queen Gaea," Prometheus interrupted.

_What?_

"What do these Cahill's have to do with anything? They're mortals!"

_Ah, but alas! These here are decedents of Hermes. Their grandfather was Hermes. I shall destroy them or let them destroy themselves. As for the other Cahill's, they might, but I want to check. That Ian boy and the Hamilton boy would make good allies. _

They smiled. Gaea looked into Dan's mind and saw everything, but he saw one face that stood out the most: a little boy with coke bottle glasses and dreads.

_Morpheus! Go find this little boy that is with the Cahill's! I will need him to cope with Daniel!_

"Yes, Queen Gaea." Morpheus scampered off to find the boy.

_Good, good, good. I know who I'm using first. _


	3. This one's for you, Denim Jeans

**Chapter 3**

It was quite at Ryder's house. Ares stood there by his bike.

"Listen, I know you guys hate it, but you have to or those three are gone!" Ares said.

The Cahill's sat on one side of the table and the demigods sat on the other. They were glaring at each other. Atticus was helping Jeeves in the kitchen.

"Do you want to see what they look like now and what Gaea's doing to them?" Ares tried.

"Yes!" everyone said. Ares swept his hand over a spot on the wall and a video appeared. He made the screen huge and then it played.

_Ryder, Amy, and Dan were laying there, unconscious. Leo and Ian were watching them. _

"How am I there?" Ian asked.

_The two morphed back into Prometheus and Hyperion. _

"_What would happen if I poked them?" Prometheus asked. _

"_Do it!" Hyperion said. _

_Prometheus poked Ryder and nothing happened. _

"_Stop poking her, Prometheus!" Gaea yelled. _

"_Yes ma'am!" _

The video stopped. "You missed the best part," Ares said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Gaea's going to use Ryder as her host in the war. Leo, that means you're going to have to fight your girlfriend."

Leo's face turned bright red.

Ares chuckled. "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

Leo shook his head, his face getting redder by the second of embarrassment.

"AW!" Piper and Hazel said.

There was a knock at the door. Percy answered it. A curly black headed girl stood there. She had blue eyes and tan skin.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked.

"She's with me," Ian said.

The girl pushed past Percy and walked in. Sinead gave him a funny look, but then he said she was a fellow Lucian.

"I'm Aly," she said. "I used to be Ryder's best friend."


	4. Cussing, death threats, and sarcasm

**Chapter 4**

**Starlinglover: Thank you so much! That made my day! :)**

**Inspiration from this chapter came from Starlinglover's story Tomas vs. Ekaterina's. It's really good!**

Gaea lifted Ryder up with her powers as if she was standing up, passed out, in the air. She moved her to a wooden chair. Chains from nowhere chained Ryder up to the chair. Her eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake up.

_Now, _Gaea said.

Hyperion pulled out a whip with shards of glass at the end. Ryder opened her eyes and looked around.

"Why don't we show these demigods and those Cahill's what they're up against?" Hyperion said. "They'll love seeing her get hurt."

Gaea snapped and a video camera appeared in the corner. It was sending a live feed to Ryder's dads study – the one place Ryder told them to stay out of during the tour.

* * *

><p>Ian's phone went off. He pulled it out and saw Dan and Amy laying there like a rag doll. Dust was all around and it looked like a pretty small place in the picture. Hamilton looked over and saw it. He closed his eyes and balled his fists up.<p>

"I'm in!" he growled.

"You're going to give in that easy?" Aly said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Why am I not surprised to see that from a Tomas?"

"Aly," Ian growled. "Shut up."

She looked at him as if she offended her. He glared at her.

Piper poured another water bottle on Leo's fists that were on the table. "Leo, we're out of water bottles! Will you stop it?"

He crossed his arms and stared at the floor. His jaw was set. Then he finally talked.

"Alright," he said. "We got one fire freak, one Mr. Zappers, one guy who can turn into animals, jewel girl, muscle guy, pretty girl, and water boy. What a great army."

"Seriously?" Jason said. "Mr. Zappers?"

"Would you rather I call you sparky?"

Jason frowned. "Shut up!"

Ian stared at the picture, well mostly at Amy. "I'm in too."

"Ok, add pretty boy to that list too," Leo said sarcastically.

Jonah was really quite. He was staring at Piper. Jason was getting annoyed with him. If Ryder would've been here, she would've snapped in Jonah's face and would've said something sarcastic. Noise came from Ryder's dads study. Aly moved to head up there when Sinead jumped in front of her.

"That's Ryder's dads study," Sinead said panicky. "You guys haven't seen Ryder mad. You've just seen her aggravated!"

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Aly said, stepping around Sinead.

When Aly opened the door, she said, "Uh, guys? You might want to come see this!"

"What is it?" Sinead asked. "A dead body? Because that wouldn't surprise me!"

"A video."

Jeeves stepped out of the kitchen and he frowned. He didn't say anything, but he kept watching them as they all sprinted up the stairs.

As they all sat down (well, everyone except Leo, Ian, and Hamilton), Aly played the video.

_Ryder was tied to the chair, completely conscious, screaming cuss words at Hyperion that all of the people in the study were surprised she knew. Hyperion brought his whip back and whipped her across the face. The whip had glass and metal spikes on the end. Her cheek had a deep gash on the side. _

_Ryder winced, but she didn't scream. Her eyes closed shut. _

"She won't cry," Sinead said.

"How do you know?" Jonah said.

"Because when she was seven and I pushed her down a set of stairs with a broken leg."

Everyone looked at her.

"What? You should know I was a mean kid!"

_Ryder glared at Hyperion and tried to lung, but the chains pulled her back, wrapped around her neck and began choking her. She was staring at Hyperion as he stepped towards her. He whipped her side and she let out a scream. Her green shirt tore and her skin ripped like a piñata. Blood poured out. _

Leo looked away with his eyes closed.

_Ryder began screaming death threats in Greek, even with the chain around her neck._

"What did she say?" Hamilton asked.

Percy shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Atticus ran into the room just as they whipped Ryder another time. He froze and his eyes got scared.

"What are they doing to her?" he asked, trembling.

Piper and Sinead told him to come sit in between them on the couch. When he did, the two girls didn't see his smirk. Frank and Jason looked at him and smiled.

"No wonder he's so smart!" Jason said.

The girls gave him a confused look, but a guy knew what they were talking about.

"_Ryder, stop screaming," Hyperion said. "You're going to hurt your voice!"_

"_Just like I'm going to hurt your damn face!" she hissed back._

_He slapped her across the face right on the place where he whipped her first. She screamed again. Now, she was mad. Her face got red, her fists clenched, and she began speaking in some foreign tongue. _

"_Ich werde dich wie einen Fisch ausnehmen, zünde deine Leiche in Brand, dann füttern sie auf ein Rudel Wölfe, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gefüttert wurden!" she muttered._

"Serious death threats!" Ian said.

"You can say that again," Atticus said.

"What did she say?" Hamilton asked again.

"Something about feed his dead body to a pack of wolves after she lights it on fire and guts him like a fish," Ian said, trying to get that gruesome sight out of his head.

_Hyperion looked at the camera and smirked. The screen went black and white. _

"LEO STOP CATCHING ON FIRE!" Piper yelled.

When they looked back, Leo's hands were on fire. They disappeared and his face turned red with embarrassment. "Oops."


	5. Where there's posion, there's Atticus

**Chapter 5**

***A/N: HAPPY LATE EASTER! HOPE Y'ALL HAD A WONDERFUL PERCY JACKSON/39 CLUES KIND OF EASTER! **

"Is there anything else I can do?" Atticus asked Jeeves.

Jeeves shook his head. "Just head on upstairs."

"And, Jeeves? What're they going to do to Ryder?"

Jeeves eyes grew sad. "Don't worry about her. She'll be just fine. This isn't her first rodeo."

He smiled and Atticus scampered up to his room. He jumped on his bed and opened his drawer. A book laid in it. He pulled it out and opened it up. A wad of cash laid in it like in the old movies with the pages cut out. There was also a note:

_Atticus, I gave you this room for a reason. No, not because of the slide to the pool, but because I think you're the one that won't fight if anything happens to me. When I was little, the night my dad died to be exact, my mom told me that when the Cahill's and the demigods united, something bad would happen. And guess what happened? Anyways, if anyone shows up after I get kidnapped or die (which I know one of those will happen), don't trust them; you're the Guardian for crying out loud! Guardians don't have to be sneaky, strong, or anything like that. All they have to be is smart and you're the smartest one in this house (don't tell Leo I said that). Anyways, if they get you in a room alone, just yell "HOLY MASHED POTATOES!" and something will happen. Trust me on this! Take this money, don't tell anyone you have it, and keep it safe. Oh, BTW, look in the next drawer! Keep that with you too! You might not have to use it, but you never know. If you want to know about the needles, ask Leo ONLY! I don't care if Ian's a Lucian! And don't break that painting please: it took me thirty seconds to make! :) – Ryder _

Atticus smiled, laid down the note and the book, and opened the next drawer. A silver dart gun just like Ian's laid in there. Poison needles laid in there. Atticus laughed. He jumped up, ran to his closet, pulled out some clothes (which were surprisingly his size) with cargo pants with pockets big enough to hold the dart gun. He slipped them on, put the dart gun in his pocket and the cash ($1000) in the other pocket. He slipped on a black shirt that had a rock band called My Chemical Romance on the front.

"Who's that?" Atticus muttered, looking in the mirror. He shrugged and walked out into the hallway.

"Listen, you knucklehead!" Ian said to Jonah and Hamilton. "Dan and Amy are missing! I am not risking Amy's life!"

"But it's a good plan!" Jonah whispered.

Atticus slipped behind the wall by the door frame and listened.

"We get in touch with this Gaea and ask for a trade-off. Two Cahill's for two demigods! But not Piper. I was thinking Jason and maybe Frank or Leo. Those three obviously don't like us very well."

"I hate to admit this, but Ian's right," Hamilton whispered. "Even if they don't like us, who said they'll give us Amy and Dan back?"

"She doesn't want the Cahill's! She wants the demigods – the kids of the gods AKA the people she's trying to take over! It's full proof unless those demigods find out. And we're not going to let that happen, are we?"

"No," Ian said, "we're not."

Atticus's heart raced. Trade the demigods for Amy and Dan? Don't they realize that if Gaea took over, people would die? Atticus had to do something….

_But Atticus_, his conscious told him, _you've never been brave. You're only eleven! They're not going to believe you!_

_Well, I'll just make them believe me! _ Atticus thought back. He kept back in his room silently. The slide had two slides: one for next to the pool and one for in the pool. He chose the one next to the pool.

The slide went in circles, twisted, and even turned quickly to the left. He rolled out onto the concrete ground. The slide pulled itself back into the side of the house and disappeared. He got up, dusted himself off, and went inside.

The demigods were sitting in the living room, sharpening their weapons or making new arrows. Leo was welding with his hands. He looked over and smiled at Atticus.

"What's up, Little Dude?" he said. "You looked like you're scared of something."

Atticus motioned for Leo to follow him. Confused, Leo followed him into the kitchen, leaving his melting hot thing on the table. Jason with his smart self touched it and jumped back. His finger was burnt.

"Whatcha need?" Leo asked.

Atticus pulled his dart gun out. "Two things; First: do you know what kind of darts these are?"

Leo picked them up and looked at them. "Where'd you get this?"

"You won't believe me."

He laughed. "Try me."

"Ryder gave it to me, but she didn't give it to me."

Leo looked at him with his eyes. "You stole it?" he whispered.

"No, she gave me a note in a book. The book had that in it with the darts. She said you would know what they were."

Leo thought for a minute. "Cyanide," he said. "Stops the heart almost immediately. Guess she thought you might need it." He handed it back.

"Ok, second: you, Jason, and Frank might want to stay away from Ian, Hamilton, and Jonah."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"They're planning on making a deal with Gaea to trade you, Frank, and/or Jason in place of Amy and Dan."

"Do what?"

"That's what they said."

"She was right," Leo muttered. "Once a Cahill, always a Cahill."

"They're planning on not telling you. They're just going to go ahead, make the deal, and then force you."

Leo smiled an evil I Got A Plan smiles. "Atticus, can you help us out?"


End file.
